


It Wasn't Supposed To End This Way.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, M/M, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal





	It Wasn't Supposed To End This Way.

As Rogue walked through the familiar house he looked around and spotted Sting sitting on the couch, staring off into space.  
He tried waving his hands in front of his face, trying to get his attention, but he only kept staring.

He continued through the house walking to his room in there shared apartment, walking into the room where Yukino and Rufus were packing boxes...  
He was confused, why were they putting his belongings away? What happened?

He ran back to Sting who ran a his hands through his spiky blonde locks, laying his face in his hands as Rogue heard soft sobs.

'No..... No.... NO!'

Rogue raced through the house, trying to find a mirror.  
When he found one he had no reflection....  
He ran to there back yard to see the remains of a funeral...

And pictures of him...

He was..... Dead...  
..  
...  
....

He collapsed onto the ground, tears threatening to fall from his red hues.  
He broke his promise to Sting...  
He promised they'd always be together..

Why?

~

Sting walked out to there bridge later that evening at looked out into the water.  
Rogue always loved to stand out here... No one else knew about it besides them.  
It was there own secret.  
He regretted a lot of things in life...   
But not telling Rogue how he felt...

That was his biggest regret.

Everyone around him kept telling him to be strong, it gets better, all of that emotional crap.  
He was tired of the pain.  
He was tired of losing important people.

When dragon slayers lose a mate...  
They do one of two things.

Destroy everything in anger...

Or..

Kill themselves.

Sting couldn't bear the pain in his heart...  
If he died...  
They could be together where ever they went right? He could confess and they could live happily...

As his head hit the water, he didn't regret anything as darkness took him over.

~Till Next Time~


End file.
